


Merlin is a Stick

by turianjournalist16



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, i didn't like merlin, magical accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turianjournalist16/pseuds/turianjournalist16
Summary: Merlin accidentally turns himself into a stick. What will happen next?





	Merlin is a Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Updated because I realized there was a typo...

Well this was embarrassing. Merlin had forgotten some of his old magicks during his slumber. All he had wanted to do was make himself some mutton that even the finest cooks in Avalon would be jealous of. Instead, he had ended up as a stick. An unmoving, unspeaking stick. It was not like anyone would be unaware of what happened either. His armor was still surrounding him. Even the ignorant people of this century could figure that out. After all, the Trollhunter had gotten by just fine without him before with the help of these people. If only that boy was still here. He needn't rely on anyone else. Maybe the Toby child or Arrggghh could be useful to him right now, but that was a gamble he did not want to take. 

Merlin hummed inside his own head, staring at the ceiling as he waited for someone to come along. The Trollhunter’s mother, Barbara, was currently at the hospital. She was at least competent, but she would not be back for quite some time and would most likely be exhausted. That changeling, Strickler, was taking care of the infant that he had replaced so long ago. He and Barbara had decided to adopt him. It was a nice, ironic sentiment. The Nuñez’s were still “campaigning” or whatever they liked to call it. A farce of the word, really. Not one battle had been waged. That left…

Nana Domzalski wandered into the house carrying a plate of cookies. “Barbara has been working so hard lately, I’ll just leave these here--Oh, what’s this?” She turned to Merlin the Stick, on the chair. “I bet it was those goblins again, messing up poor Barbara’s house. Well, we can’t have a dirty stick in here.”

_ Finally _ , thought Merlin,  _ she’s going to take me to the kitchen waste pit where I accidentally dumped the magic reversal potion. _

Much to his horror, Nana did not take him to the trash where he belonged. Instead, she took him outside and placed him underneath a shrub. The only thing that found him was bird, who promptly used him as a part of her nest to raise her young. No one noticed he was gone until Jim came to visit one day and asked where he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hated Merlin. As a member of the Cosmere fandom, I know it's an insult to sticks everywhere to place him among their ranks, but I needed a good way to get rid of him. I wrote a couple other ones too! I don't know if I'm gonna post those because two are Transformers crossovers, but maybe...


End file.
